This invention relates to an oil filter sealing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an oil filter sealing device useful in the prevention of personal and fire safety hazards brought about when oil seeps from a used oil filter which has been removed from an oil circulation system and discarded.
Further, the present invention relates to an oil filter sealing device which, in certain instances, may be combined with a used oil filter to provide an excellent oil sample container useful in the shipping of samples for oil analysis, a proven method for the non-destructive testing of engine performance, particularly in aircraft maintenance.
Still further, this invention relates to an oil filter sealing device which would simplify manufacturer's packaging requirements, provide inexpensive, yet excellent, protection for the seal and reinforcing plate of a new filter, and guarantee customer receipt of an uncontaminated product.
In view of the foregoing, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a novel type of oil filter sealing device which would serve to achieve these advantages.
These and other objects of the present invention will be best understood upon a reading of the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which form part of the specification, with the understanding, however, that the invention is not confined to a strict conformity with the drawings but may be changed or modified so long as such changes or modifications constitute no material departure from the salient features of the invention as expressed in the appended claims.